Burning
by edxwin-elric
Summary: Royai One Shot - Roy, an alchemy apprentice to Riza's father, becomes close with her until finally the growing attraction between them becomes too great to ignore.


Rating: M (Smut)

Pairing: Royai/Roy Mustang x Riza Hawkeye

Disclaimer: I don't own _Fullmetal Alchemist_.

Word Count: 2414

Title: Burning

Description: Royai One Shot

Roy, an alchemy apprentice to Riza's father, becomes close with her until finally the growing attraction between them becomes too great to ignore.

A/N: I love the contrast of ending a week of Royai sex with a fic about their first time. I hope you guys find this one as satisfying as the others.

* * *

 _ **Riza**_

Holding my glass of water close to my chest, I tiptoe up the stairs. I'm not supposed to be up this late. If Daddy hears me… I shudder and take a slow breath to relax my nerves. When I reach the top, I keep tiptoeing down the hall. My room is at the end. Fortunately, Mom and Daddy's room is the other direction, so that limits the chances of me getting caught. I feel my muscles in my neck relax when my hand finally curls around the knob. Almost safe.

Something moves behind me, and I jump, spilling the water down the front of my nightdress. I start to panic. I'm up past curfew. And I made a mess on the floor. Oh God. I close my eyes and try to swallow the fast-growing lump of tears in my throat.

A hand lands on my shoulder, and I whimper. This is it.

"Riza?"

I blink and look up at the person beside me.

"Roy," I whisper, disbelief threaded in my voice. "It's just you?"

He frowns at me and narrows his eyes before stealing a glance down the hall.

"Of course," he answers softly, his deep voice making me warm all over. "Who else would be up this late?"

"Me, apparently," I mutter, ducking my head shyly.

"Shit. You're all wet."

I look down at my soaked front and let out a squeak before bringing my arms up to cover my chest. The thin white material of my gown is basically see-through now, not to mention it's stuck to my skin. To really top things off, I'm not wearing a bra or undershirt of anything, so my hard nipples and their surrounding dark areolas are basically highlighted.

"Come with me," he murmurs gently. "I'll get you cleaned up."

"I need to change," I eke out, avoiding his eyes.

But he knows. I don't know how exactly, except maybe he's seen me doing the laundry, but he knows. This is my only nightdress.

"You can borrow one of my shirts. It's okay, Riza."

He pulls me close, taking the forgotten glass out of my hand, and guides me across the hall into his room, where he shuts the door.

"Thirsty?" he calls to me as he crosses to his desk and sets the glass down.

"A bit," I whisper, hugging myself tighter now that the glass isn't in my way.

"You don't have to by shy, Riza. It's okay." He turns toward me and nods at my covered body.

"No, it isn't," I hiss. "It's embarrassing."

"Why?" he counters softly. "Because you're a woman?"

I feel my face go up in flames at the same time the place between my legs tingles.

"Yes," I answer honestly. "And you're a man."

His fingers grab my chin and tilt my head back, forcing me to look at him.

"That's true," he murmurs. "I am definitely a man, and I like what I see. You're beautiful. Your body is nothing to be embarrassed about."

"It's not that," I choke, trying to turn my head.

"What then?" He leans his head down and looks up at me questioningly.

"I just… You make me… I don't…" I raise a shaky hand to push back the hair on my forehead before I remember and quickly snap it back around my chest.

"Riza?"

"I like you," I admit weakly.

"I like you, too," he laughs softly, and I want to cry.

"Not…like that," I go on. "I…I _want_ you."

He's quiet in the wake of that announcement, and I venture a hesitant look at his face. He's staring at me blankly. As if I stunned him. He blinks rapidly and then shakes his head.

"Wait." He squints at me. "You mean you… That you think about me…sexually?"

I nod, my ability to form words failing. When he goes silent again, I panic and start filling in the silence.

"It's not just that," I say rapidly. "I, um, also like being around you. And…you make me feel good. Important. Special."

"So more of a crush then?" He faces me again, and I wilt a little.

"Crush" makes it sound so…childish.

"I think it's more than that," I murmur. "At least…I want it to be."

"You do?" His voice is suddenly so small.

I look up at him to find his eyes watching me closely, a fire burning behind them.

"Yes," I tell him. "I…I might love you."

And then I'm in the air. I gasp before my back hits his mattress, where I bounce once only for him to climb over me, all concern for my wet clothes forgotten.

"I might love you, too, Riza," he declares quietly. "In fact, I know I do."

"Oh."

His lips descend on mine, and I forget how to breathe. It's gentle at first. Just a brief peck, but then he comes back, showering tiny kisses on my upper lip. Lower. The corners. He covers my mouth with his, and his tongue slides over the seam of my lips. I gasp, and then I'm tasting him.

Oh God. He's…everything.

He pulls back, and I meet his eyes as his hand grabs the hem of my gown and starts easing it up. I nod, unsure how to speak. I sit up, bringing my chest right up to his as he pulls the wet cloth away from my very hard nipples and over my head. A wave of cold air hits me, and I shiver.

"Relax, Riza. I've got you."

"Okay," I whisper, giving my trust to him.

I'm afraid I'm going to freeze up. Or pass out.

"Are you okay to keep going?" he asks gently, his hands sliding over my naked sides around my back.

"Yes," I answer breathlessly. "It's just…I've wanted it for so long…now that it's happening. I'm…nervous."

"Don't be," he murmurs before pausing to look down at me. "Wait. How long?"

"I, um…once accidentally walked in on you in the shower," I confess, my cheeks burning. "I sort of saw…things."

"Oh God. Really?"

I nod and bring my trembling hands up to rest on his chest.

"And then…I wondered what it would be like to…" I go on, the words spilling out of me. "To touch it."

"Fuck, Riza," he mutters, looking down.

"And…thinking about it made me feel…things, so I…"

My voice dies out, and I drop my head to his collarbone to hide my face.

"Are you telling me you…" He tilts my face up again, running his other hand through my hair. "That you…touched yourself? While thinking about me?"

I nod again, feeling more mortified than before.

"Damn, that makes me hard."

I jerk back and look at him, surprised by his words.

"It does?"

"Here. Feel for yourself." He reaches up and takes my hand, pulling it down to the bulge in his pants.

"Oh." I stare at it, my eyes widening. "Wow."

I mean, yes, I saw it before, but this time it's…right _there_.

"It's hot," I announce, letting my thumb slide up and down over the swell of him.

"Shit," he hisses, tilting his head back.

I repeat the motion only for him to twist away. I start to apologize when he yanks his shirt off and turns back to me, grabbing me under my arms and dropping me back on the bed.

"My turn," he mumbles before suddenly his fingers capture one of my nipples, and I bite back a loud moan.

I had almost forgotten my nakedness, somehow. Apparently, he didn't though. He continues his slow exploration of my recently developed breasts, spending extra time on the hard buds—rolling and pulling, until I'm whimpering and writhing under him.

"Quiet, Riza," he whispers. "We don't want to wake up your parents."

My eyes widen, and I still beneath him. His hand leaves my chest and trails down my belly, stopping at the band of my underwear. He slips the tip of a finger in, and I grab his wrist.

"Are you okay?"

"I've never done this before," I blurt out. "I'm not… I don't know how…"

"It's okay." He lowers his forehead to mine, his hand resting on my ribs. "I'll go slow."

His finger strokes gently across my pelvis, and my hips jerk.

"Okay," I whisper. "Okay. I'm ready."

He tugs them down slowly. I stare, holding my breath, as my pussy is revealed, lightly covered in trim hair, which is glistening with my arousal. Once the panties are past my knees, he whisks them off, leaving me completely naked. I instinctively want to close my legs, but his eyes on me stop me.

"So pretty," he murmurs, and I feel pride and embarrassment swirl together in my chest.

"Roy," I murmur. "My father will be up soon."

He flinches and looks over at the clock. It's almost four am. Daddy gets up by five, so we don't have much time.

"Right." He nods, and immediately, his hands go to his fly.

I watch, forgetting my spread legs, as he steps out of his pants and shoves down his boxers. I gasp at the sight of his erect penis.

"It's…bigger," I say in an awed whisper, "than I remember."

Actually, it's bigger than I thought possible. In fact, I'm not totally sure it's going to fit.

"It grows when I'm hard," he tells me, a hint of pink in his cheeks. "Even more when I'm thinking about you."

"Me?"

"Don't be surprised," he shrugs. "I already told you how I feel about you."

I blink. "That makes a difference?"

"A huge one." He glances down at himself before adding, "Pun intended."

I almost laugh, but then he's climbing back onto the bed, hovering over me. His giant cock brushing against me.

"It might hurt," he warns, lowering himself onto an elbow, his face inches from mine. "I'll try to help if I can."

I nod, and then the tip is entering me. I tense and feel my face twist as he pushes deeper. I feel him stop, and I look up at him, where his gaze is focused on the place where he's halfway inside me. He lets out a slow breath and meets my eyes.

"You ready?"

"Uh-huh." I nod slightly.

Everything happens at once. He slams into me, my head flies back into my pillow, and my teeth clench together to keep me from screaming. His cock is all the way in, so deep I can feel his balls against my ass. Tears slip out from the corners of my eyes, and I fist the sheets at my sides.

"Riza?" he whispers. "Shit. I'm sorry."

My pussy feels like it's burning. I suck in air through my teeth and try to relax. It can't last forever. At some point, it'll end…

"Do you want to stop?" He reaches up to stroke my hair, and I shake my head.

"No. I'm…I'm okay."

My legs are shaking, but I bring them up anyway, wrapping them around his waist.

"Are you sure? I can just–"

"No, Roy," I tell him firmly. "I want to do this."

He watches me for a second before nodding. And then he's moving. At first, it pulls, making me wince, but when he sinks back in, I moan. The burning pain from a second ago is instantly replaced by a different kind of burn. A good burn.

"Roy," I choke. "I… It feels good," I tell him as he pushes in again. "More."

He grunts before he starts going faster. With every thrust, I curl more into him. Soon he's pumping wildly, and my arms and legs are tangled around him. It's like I can't get close enough to him.

"Riza, are you close?"

"I… I think?" I gasp. "I've never… I don't…"

"Right." He shakes his head and shifts his weight to one arm.

"What are you–"

"I'm about to come," he tells me, grimacing. "But I want you to come first. Since you've never had sex, I doubt my dick will be enough, so…"

I whimper when his finger slides between legs where he's already driving in and out of me. It brushes my clit, and I moan, burying my face in his neck. He starts rubbing it in time with his thrusts, and suddenly, I feel hot all over, and my body tenses acutely.

My back arches, my toes curl, and the place between my legs starts pulsing wildly. It's like a giant wave crashing over me, making it impossible to breathe or move. But it feels so good at the same time.

"Fuck, Riza," I hear Roy grunt into the space above my head.

"I'm coming," I whisper, more to myself than him.

"Good." He nods, and his hips start ramming into me harder.

Once. Twice. On the third one, he drives in and throws his head back, grunting as he comes.

When we come down, we lay there—a mess of limbs. My skin is sticky with sweat, and I can't catch my breath. Finally, he rolls off of me and exits the bed. He comes back with a wet rag and starts wiping between my legs. I look away, unsure how to act now. After that. When he's done, he throws the rag aside and climbs back onto the bed, lying down beside me.

"Are you okay?" he asks softly, as I turn onto my side to look at him.

"Yeah. I just…"

"You can sleep here," he goes on. "If you want."

"I, um. I think I'd like that," I admit, softly.

In truth, I've wondered of what it would be like just to lie next to him. I'm not about to pass up the chance.

"Let me put on some clothes." He stands again. "I'll grab you some."

He leaves only to come back in a pair of boxers, carrying another pair and one of his shirts.

"I hope these are okay."

"They're perfect," I murmur, sitting up enough to pull them on.

When I'm dressed, I shift under the sheets and curl up on my side. I watch as he joins me, turning off the lamp by the bed, leaving us shrouded in darkness.

"Roy," I whisper. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me," he counters quietly. "I wanted to do it."

"I know…but still. I'm glad it was you."

"Goodnight, Riza." I feel his lips brush my forehead, and I smile to myself.

"Goodnight, Roy."

I shut my eyes, burrowing into his bed, and for once I immediately fall asleep.


End file.
